It Fits Perfectly
by A.Eelif
Summary: Trunks and Goten are in a relationship. Trunks wants to take things to the next level, but will Goten let him do it?


I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. Nor do I own the characters or any of the settings.

* * *

Wow! It's been a long time since I wrote for this fandom. I've been so obsessed with Bleach here lately. Anyway, this is just a sweet little PWP mostly. Hope it reads okay. Have fun reading it and if you see anything that needs critiquing just let me know, but don't be mean about it. I do have other DBZ fics, but they aren't yaoi and they're written like a play. So if you decide to read those don't report me or anything because you have been warned. Also, this story was written for my cousin and you'll se why in my end notes.

* * *

Trunks and Goten had been best friends for as long as they could remember, but had become more than friends quite recently about three months ago. The two high school boys shared a kiss one afternoon at Capsule Corp. even though nothing special or erotic had been going on. The best friends were playing a video game when suddenly Goten paused the game and pulled Trunks in for a kiss.

It had been an innocent first kiss with no tongue or anything, but both teens had blushed furiously and Goten flew away from Capsule Corp. before either could comment on the strange behavior of the black haired boy. The next few days were met with awkward school days and avoidance after school, but eventually the half-saiyan teenagers got up the nerve to discuss what happened.

Trunks admitted that he enjoyed the kiss and Goten told Trunks that he'd had a crush on the lavender haired boy for a long time. Once the older teen admitted his feelings for his best friend and the boys stopped blushing they decided to be a couple…in secret.

Xx Three Months After The Confession xX

One day after those faithful confessions, the teens find themselves sitting on Goten's bed feverishly making out. The slightly older teen snakes his hand underneath Goten's shirt and slowly rolls a nipple between his finger and thumb causing the black haired boy to moan loudly as he breaks the kiss, "St-stop, Trunks…I thought we were just gonna make out?"

Trunks continues fondling the younger boy's chest as he speaks, "I think we should have sex."

"What?! Trunks, we shouldn't!" Goten attempts to swallow a groan as his best friend slides his fingers to the other nipple, but finds himself unsuccessful as a whimper spills from his lips.

"Why not? I've given you an over the pants orgasm before and you didn't mind."

"That's different, Trunks." The black haired teenager finally manages to escape the skilled ministrations of his best friend's fingers, "Having sex is way different from cumming in my pants."

The blue eyed half-saiyan lets out a tension-filled sigh, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but maybe we shouldn't rush things." A nervous gleam flashes in Goten's dark eyes.

"Shouldn't rush!" Trunks runs a trembling hand through his lavender colored strands, "Are you hearing yourself?! We've known each other our whole lives and we've been a couple for three months!" The older boy lets a small pout form on his lips, "I'm tired of just making out and groping. I want you." He strokes Goten's cheek softly, "Don't you want me?"

Goten bites his bottom lip at Trunks' words, "I do want you, but…but sex is gonna change everything." He lowers his eyes to the mattress trying not to see the disappointed look on his best friend's face, "I just don't want things to be weird between us. We're friends and I want us to always be friends."

Trunks gives the younger demi-saiyan a gentle smile, "We've been through way more friendship challenging things than sex." He lifts the raven haired boy's face up with his hand, "I'll always be your best friend, but if you don't wanna have sex then I guess we don't have to."

A relieved smile spreads across Goten's face, "Really, Trunks?"

"Yeah." He nods as a devious smirk taints his features, "How do you feel about hand jobs?"

"Trunks! I was being serious!"

Trunks rolls his blue eyes, "I am too, Goten. Hand jobs aren't sex they're just fun and pleasurable…please, Goten!"

The younger demi-saiyan is quiet for a moment and finally lets out a defeated sigh, "Okay, but promise you'll stop if I want to?"

"Okay, but you won't want me to stop…trust me." A very pleased look appears on his face as he addresses his best friend again, "Take your clothes off."

Goten swallows nervously, "But…"

"Come on, Goten. I've seen you naked plenty of times…what's the hold up?" The lavender haired teenager can feel himself getting more excited by the second as the blood in his body rushes to his groin.

"I know, but I've never had a…boner during any of those times." The raven haired boy hesitantly takes his shirt off and throws it to the floor, "And, not to mention all the other things that come with playing with a boner."

Trunks lets out an amused chuckle, "I know what a boner and baby gravy look like considering I am a teenage guy." When his dark haired best friend doesn't continue disrobing he lets out an impatient sigh, "I'll tell ya what…I'll get naked first."

Goten nods timidly at Trunks' suggestion and the blue eyes teen stands up and walks to stand at the foot of the bed. He strips his shirt off and quickly drops his pants. He walks out of the pants pooled around his feet and is now only standing in his underwear that isn't hiding his bulging erection at all. The dark haired half-saiyan gulps as his eyes travel down his best friend's nearly naked body making his own cock become impossibly harder. He moans as his boner brushes against the seam in his jeans, "Y-you have to get all the way naked, Trunks and then I will too."

A low chuckle escapes Trunks' lips at the pink tint dusting his best friend's cheeks, "Why are you acting so timid and innocent, Goten? I didn't think there was anything that embarrassed you." The lavender haired boy hooks his thumbs in the elastic band of his underwear and swiftly pulls them down and off his body.

"I-I'm not embarrassed I just…(gasp)…" The younger teen stops his sentence short as his dark eyes fix on the naked half-saiyan's very hard and weeping erection, "Trunks, it's so much bigger than I thought it would be!"

A proud smirk appears on the older boy's face at his boyfriend's statement, "Really?" Goten nods never taking his eyes off Trunks' cock. This makes the blue eyed teenager feel very proud of himself, "Stop staring at my junk and drop trow, Goten. Let me see how big your package is."

Goten finally gathers his resolve and stands up beside the bed, "Yeah, I should just stop being nervous. We're dating now and this is natural, right?"

"Right." Trunks nods eagerly as the raven haired demi-saiyan unbuttons and unzips his pants. Finally, the younger of the two drops his pants down to his ankles not only revealing his stiff erection, but the fact that he isn't wearing any underwear. Trunks' blue eyes widen at the sight of his friend's nakedness, "The fact that you aren't wearing any underwear just turns me on even more."

The dark haired teenager kicks his jeans away from his ankles as he stares nervously at his lavender haired boyfriend, "Now what?"

"Now, you lay on the bed and spread your legs open." Trunks smiles when Goten nods and does as he's told.

"Trunks?"

"Hm?" The blue eyed boy climbs onto the bed and makes himself comfortable between his friend's spread legs and begins rubbing the younger boy's thighs with his large hands.

Goten closes his black eyes at the feeling of Trunks' warm hands caressing his thighs, "Y-you're just gonna use your hands, right?"

"Yeah, of course…that's why it's called a hand job." He leans up and kisses his black haired boyfriend causing their naked cocks to brush together making both teens moan into the other's mouth.

Trunks breaks the kiss and resumes his position between Goten's legs sitting up on his knees. The older demi-saiyan swallows down the lump of nervousness in his throat as he experimentally runs the pad of his thumb over Goten's leaking cock head and spreads the fluid slowly down the thick shaft, "Mmm…(gasp), Trunks!"

The soft sounds coming from Goten's mouth and the breathy way he said the lavender haired teen's name gives Trunks more courage as he tightens his grip on his best friend's slick cock and pumps it roughly a few times. When he stops pumping for a few seconds the dark haired boy bucks his hips up and into Trunk's hand trying to gain the friction he is being denied. A superior smirk settles on the older boy's face, "You like that, Goten?"

"Y-yes…but, I think you're gonna break it from touching it so much." He bucks his hips up again just wanting his friend to continue pleasuring him despite his words.

Trunks starts back pumping Goten's stiff member to the delicious sounds escaping the black haired teenager's mouth, "If you haven't broken it from touching it yet then I doubt I would be able to do it any harm."

"But, it feels…(groan) so much better than when…ah…when I do it."

"It always feels better if you can get someone else to do it." For someone so reluctant to even do this the younger of the two half-saiyans sure is getting into this. A light sheen of sweat is forming on his brow and his eyes are closed with his mouth open and his face in a constant expression of bliss, "Hey, Goten? I'm gonna use my mouth, kay?"

Goten's dark eyes widen at Trunks' proposition, but before he can reply he feels the warm, wet mouth of his best friend enclose around the head of his sensitive cock and quite frankly he didn't want Trunks to ever take his mouth away, "Oh! G-good idea…(moan) feels so…good!"

A small smile forms on Trunks' face around the length in his mouth. He knew his boyfriend would like it if he ever gave it a chance. The blue eyed half-saiyan slides his mouth up and down the length and teases the slit at the tip every so often making the dark haired teen buck into his mouth. Trunks places a hand on the bucking hips as he takes the fingers of his free hand into his mouth to wet them (unknown to Goten).

Goten continues moaning and gasping about how good it feels as Trunks continues to pleasure him with his mouth and tongue. The lavender haired teenager decides to take it to the next level while his soon to be lover is so engrossed in the bow job he's being given. Trunks takes his spit slickened index finger and slowly inserts the tip into Goten's tight opening.

Goten's eyes widen yet again as he sits up and pushes Trunks away from him. The raven haired boy scrambles to the head of the bed as he shoots his friend an accusing glare, "W-what are ya doing, Trunks?!"

"I'm sorry…I just…" He runs a shaky hand through his lavender hair at seeing the glare Goten is giving him, "You seemed like you were enjoying yourself and I just thought that once you saw how great it felt then maybe we could take it to the next level."

Goten's tense posture loosens a bit, but he's still on guard at the head of the bed, "But, you said you were just gonna use your hands and then it was your mouth and that was okay, but…but…" He lets out a frustrated sigh, "I trusted you, Trunks."

Trunks flinches a little at Goten's hurt-filled words, "You can trust me. You know that I would never hurt you." He shoots his dark haired friend an apologetic look, "Why are you so hesitant? We do everything together and you've never once questioned any of it. Why this?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Trunks nods and Goten takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "I-I'm a virgin and I'm just a little…scared…I guess."

The older teen blinks his blue eyes a few times in surprise, "But, I thought there was that one girl that…"

"I lied about that. Me and her never had sex…I just told you that." A deep red blush stains Goten's cheeks as he reveals his lie to his best friend.

Trunks tries to digest Goten's words before speaking again, "Why would you do that?"

The black haired boy lets out a defeated sigh as his body finally relaxes completely, "You were telling me about that girl you slept with and I didn't wanna sound like a loser so I lied and said I'd had sex too."

"Oh, Goten…I didn't know." A concerned expression appears on Trunks' face, "I never would have pushed you. I just thought…"

"I know, Trunks." The younger half-saiyan makes his way to the foot of the bed and grabs his boyfriend's hands in his, "I shoulda told ya."

Goten finally gives Trunks a smile and the blue eyed teenager returns the smile, "So, I guess I should go home then and we can try this some other time."

Trunks attempts to leave the bed, but the younger teen tightens his hold on his best friend's hands, "Wait, Trunks! I never said anything like that. I want ya to stay."

A hopeful look springs to Trunks' face at Goten's words, "What are you saying, Goten?"

"I'm saying that if we've already gone this far then I guess I'm willing to go a little further." The raven haired boy releases one of Trunks' hands and places his own hand on the lavender haired teen's now semi-hard cock, "If that's what ya still wanna do."

The older boy gasps at the feeling of Goten's warm hand on his naked cock, "Are you sure?" The dark haired demi-saiyan bites his bottom lip as he nods, "Oh Goten, I can't wait to see how well your 'v' card fits in my wallet."

Trunks leans forward and melds his lips with Goten's and slips his tongue inside the already open mouth of his best friend as he guides the younger boy down to the mattress. When their lips separate the two boys smile at each other as Trunks resumes his previous position between Goten's legs. The younger boy lets out a shaky breath, "Trunks, go slow, kay?"

Trunks nods as Goten spreads his legs a little wider to allow his boyfriend more room, "Have you got any lotion or anything?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Without changing positions Goten reaches out to open the drawer of his bedside table. He scrambles around in the drawer for a few seconds, but finally locates the lotion and hands it to Trunks.

The lavender haired half-saiyan opens the lotion, squirts some of it onto his fingers, and rubs his fingers together, "This might feel a little weird, but trust me when I say it can only get better…way better."

Goten lets out a little noise that Trunks assumes means that he's okay with the conditions. The older teen brings his lotion coated index finger down to trace the outside edge of Goten's quivering hole making the dark haired boy groan and shiver, "Please, Trunks…I-I want you."

Trunks bites his bottom lip and holds his breath as he slowly slips his finger inside the incredibly hot opening of his boyfriend. He lets out his held breath when he doesn't hear any protest from Goten and begins to pump his index finger in and out of the younger boy's snug hole. He hears Goten groan, but he isn't sure if it's because he's uncomfortable or if it's because it feels good. Trunks finally decides to add a second finger which makes his boyfriend suck in a sharp breath, but the blue eyed teenager doesn't stop because he knows Goten will tell him if it's painful or not.

Goten continues groaning and making whimpering noises as Trunks pumps and scissors his two fingers inside the very tight ass of his best friend. Suddenly, the dark haired half-saiyan arches his back off the bed as he moans loudly, "Do that…(moan) do that again, Trunks!"

The older boy smiles at knowing he's finally located the spot inside his friend that will make him forget about how uncomfortable it all feels. Trunks aims for the same spot and Goten cries out in pleasure as his back once again arches off the bed.

Trunks had done his research. The same day the two of them had decided to become a couple was the day that Trunks decided he'd become knowledgeable about gay sex. He wasn't going to be unprepared when the day finally arrived and now all his research was paying off.

The lavender haired teenager jabs Goten's sensitive spot a few more times, but he doesn't want his new lover to finish too soon and he quickly adds a third finger just to be safe. The younger boy winces with the entrance of the third finger, but doesn't say anything as he begins pushing down on Trunks' fingers, "No more teasing, Trunks…j-just (sigh) do it already."

After hearing those words, Trunks doesn't need to be told twice as he removes his fingers and uses more of the lotion to coat his throbbing cock. He places his hands on Goten's inner thighs and pushes his legs further apart as he positions himself closer to his friend's body, "I'm going to put it in now, okay?"

Goten can feel the wet, dripping head of his long time friend's cock teasing his entrance and a chill runs up his spine, "Please, Trunks…I can't take it anymore!"

The lavender haired demi-saiyan releases one of Goten's thighs and grabs his own cock to help guide the head into his lover's twitching passage. Both boys gasp at the foreign feeling as the head of Trunks' cock enters the sinfully tight ass of his raven haired best friend. Trunks knew he should wait and ease into the deliciously warm, pulsing hole, but he just can't as he thrusts his hips forward and fully sheaths himself inside Goten.

He regrets the action as soon as he's done it as he notices how tightly shut Goten's eyes are and the little buds of tears forming in the corner's of those eyes. He also sees that the younger boy is gripping the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles are white, "A-are you…alright, Goten?"

The dark haired boy lets out a whimper which only makes Trunks feel more terrible, but Goten eventually nods and opens his black eyes, "I'm fine, Trunks. I trust you and I know that you'd never hurt me on purpose." The younger teenager forces a smile on his face as Trunks leans down to capture those smiling lips in a gentle kiss. When the kiss ends Goten wraps his legs around Trunks' waist and lifts his hips up off the bed, "I'm ready now, Trunks."

The blue eyed boy nods and pulls his hips back before snapping them forward into the enveloping heat of his lover, "Oh, Goten you feel so…(moan) amazing!"

Trunks keeps his thrusting at a slow pace at first not wanting to hurt Goten, but when the younger of the two begins lifting his hips up in order to meet Trunks' pumping hips the lavender haired half-saiyan increases his speed. Never in a million years would he have believed his closest friend would feel this good or that sex with Goten would feel so different than it did with that girl he'd slept with a year ago.

He feels Goten's fingernails dig into his biceps as the black haired boy's legs tighten around his waist just trying to pull him in deeper, "Yes, so…good! H-harder (groan)…harder, Trunks!"

Trunks sinks his nails into the mattress as he puts more force behind the thrusting of his hips, "Th-that feel…good (gasp), Goten?! You…(moan) you like that?!"

"Yes, m-more…deeper!" The two teenage boys eventually find a rhythm as their breathing becomes rapid and the sound of flesh against flesh and the moans of bliss are the only things that can be heard, "Trunks! Right there…(groan) again, please!"

The older teen can feel his climax fast approaching as he nails the other half-saiyan's sweet spot over and over again and those tight walls begins to flutter around his cock, "I-I'm so close…Goten!"

"Me…too! I'm…(sigh) about to…cum!" The younger boy reaches between their sliding bodies to grab his own leaking erection, but Trunks slaps his hand away and begins pumping his friend's cock at the same rhythm as his hips slamming into that pulsing hole.

"Didn't I tell you…(moan) that it feels…better when…(gasp) when someone else…does it for you!" The lavender haired teen's hips begin to thrust at a more hectic pace as does his pumping of Goten's cock, "Cum, Goten! Cum…for me!"

Goten feels Trunks hit that wonderful spot deep inside him again and his inner walls clamp down forcefully around the hard thickness inside him as his orgasm spills out between them drenching their chests and Trunks' hand, "Oh, Trunks!"

The blue eyed boy pounds into Goten a few more times before he cums inside the convulsing passageway with a loud grunt of Goten's name.

Goten's legs fall from Trunks' waist as the older boy collapses onto his dark haired lover's chest. Goten can feel his boyfriend's length soften inside him as they try to regain normal breathing. Trunks finally removes himself from his best friend's body and they lie side by side for a long time without speaking, but Goten eventually speaks breaking the quietness of the bedroom, "Well, how does my 'v' card fit inside your wallet?"

A wide grin spreads across Trunks' face at Goten's question, "It fits perfectly."

The younger teen snuggles close to Trunks' body as the blue eyed half-saiyan wraps his arms around his sweaty boyfriend, "I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too, Goten." Trunks kisses the top of his lover's sweat dampened head as he tightens the embrace around Goten.

"Trunks?"

"What is it?"

The raven haired teen's cheeks heat up, but since he's so snuggled into Trunks' chest the lavender haired boy doesn't notice, "Will you spend the night? I…I don't want'cha to go."

"You know I will, Goten."

The two half-saiyans don't worry about cleaning up or even pulling the cover over them as they drift to sleep in each other's arms.

The End.

Started: 8/1/2012

Finished: 8/13/2012

* * *

I usually don't like to end fics where the couple just goes to sleep at the end, but it seemed to fit well at the end of this particular fic.

Okay, the part in the fic where Goten says, "I think you're gonna break it from touching it so much." is actually what inspired me to write this. Me and my cousins (who are twins) were in the store looking at school supplies. I pick up a pack of mechanical pencils that have one of those soft grip thingys around it. The package had a hole cut out of it so that you could feel how soft the grips were. I of course feel the need to touch every pencil. My cousin says, "Stop touching it so much or you're going to break it!". Well, me and her twin sister proceed to burst out laughing because we're dirty minded like that and my other cousin lets out a frustrated sigh and tells us she hates us and that she can't say anything around us.

Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for spending your time reading it. As always, Love Ya!


End file.
